


Double-cross

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: *本文为Aeon_Warden《概率之扉》系列番外革命星火燎原，元老院榱崩栋折，功能主义成为历史……这是一个一切都进展得过于顺利的宇宙，似乎从未有人离开。告别过往岁月，如今的震荡波相较新议长的身份，更加自认是一个普通的学者。但震荡波在研究所的深居简出却没有逃过Order 66——警车麾下的情报机关——的监控，他们需要一个能够自然接近议长而不会招致怀疑的间谍。与此同时，出于某种只有他自己知道的原因，救护车辞去了首席医官的职务，独自离开了塞伯坦……
Relationships: Pharma/Shockwave (Transformers), background Orion Pax/Megatron/Shockwave, background Ratchet/Pharma
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeon_Warden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knockin' on Probability's Door | 概率之扉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762626) by [Aeon_Warden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden). 



内置闹钟的滴滴声把连续工作的电路刺激出一次痉挛，火种的悸痛残留的几纳秒里，药师第一次感觉有点庆幸救护车现在在几十光年之外。

救护车还在塞伯坦的时候，几乎就是“全知全能”的代名词（当然，药师相信他现在也是如此），尽管他从来没有指责过药师任何的不好，但每当难以避免的失误通过火种链接传达给救护车，药师还是下意识为救护车得知此事感到恐惧。“你应该去休息，”救护车会说，“火种辅助供能会对你的健康造成不可逆的损伤。”以前，他就这样劝过埋头在文献里的药师，声音与情感同样真诚而善良。

他们共同生活的日子编织在规律的作息里，晨练、定期的旅行、高转化率的健康饮食……类似的一切随着他的火种兄弟一起离开以后，药师才知道，这些都是救护车的习惯。他仍然试着遵从，但动机源自职业操守与一些自律，而非任何主观的愉快。

药师从实验室离开，走到停机库，然后为穿梭机设置好自动起飞与前往铁堡的航线。那里有一场与老朋友的约会，药师了解自己，于是在计划当日就设定好了比约定提前十个大周期的日历闹钟，尽管当时的计划并不包含在通宵后被铃声吓到宕机。

他们刚入学的时候，药师抱怨过闹铃这个东西有悖人道，救护车跟他一起试了不少音频，从中找一些既有效又不至于太吓人的，顺带以声音信号对神经反射的刺激为主题写完了自由研究的论文。把自己放进穿梭机的充电舱，再到渐渐失去意识之前，药师想起有过这样的事。

环锯等在油吧靠窗那排卡座之一的位子上。

有时候，好吧，几乎每一次，药师都觉得，和记忆外科医生的见面都是一次以汇报之名行约饭之实。这不是猜测而是事实，如果把过去几年的见面地点列出来，这个清单和“拖车点评哈德恩弦度必吃榜”吻合度能到95%以上—— “你喜欢的餐厅会特别容易倒闭”定理构成了剩下5%。环锯——负责给药师发定位的那个——对与这个巧合十分理直气壮，表示朋友难得见一面，不去受欢迎的店才比较奇怪。

近来，探店的行程则是成为了油吧主场，药师不知道，但环锯大概又是从哪里抄了一个什么什么珍藏的佳酿列表。但有一点好，这个新名单总还有几家真的很偏僻的小店。

油吧播放着药师听不出来的爵士乐，收录质量不佳，或许是某种私录盘。

“我帮你点了，反正你只会说‘随便’。”环锯耸耸肩。

药师在他对面坐下，拿起显然已经被挑选过一次并且还是挑剩下的那杯饮料。没有想象中那么难喝，看样子这次的参考书目确实比流量网站的推荐菜靠谱。

“你这次也是明天就回去？”环锯问，这时候药师才刚把杯子放到嘴边，显然，记忆单元医生没有计划等回答，“我很想告诉你你的年假批下来了，但你也收到邮件了，下个月周期就是青激光的年度峰会，刊物挂名，企业出资，可五天四夜你总得给四个大周期的面甲，从你的随笔里随便挑个什么上去讲讲，你要是路上刚好写了一篇的话现在就可以发给我，回中心找个实习生做个全息演示。”

“我没有，我一路都在充电。”实际上，药师感到昏昏欲睡，并且他很难判断出最近的缺乏休眠、是个大周期前的闹铃、以及眼前这杯莫名其妙的液体究竟谁在这个后果里占了主导。

“你知道，”环锯歪过头雕，伴随着一声微不可查的叹息，“你可以说你真的忙不过来，警车会派另一个冤大头——啊抱歉——另一个人，去处理震荡波的事。”

药师投过去一个质疑的神色，不出意外在对面同事面甲上读到“诶嘿~”的神采。

环锯是一个法医，主攻记忆单元外科，“负责传达死者未竟的愿望”。公务员的编制，日常生活的圈子接触最多的机子是已经灰掉那些，其次是警校出身的执法机。他们为一个秘密计划聚集在一起。用本人的话说，每当觉得Order 66的存在不堪如最千夫所指的阴谋论，他就想想药师，“宇宙大帝也进化出了猫咪”，得亏警车搞了个特务组织，他才总算能有一个听得懂行业笑话的同事。

“你或许不相信，但我觉得震荡波没有那么糟。”这话说得药师自己都觉得有点“冤大头”。

环锯举杯：“你的观点符合这个恒星周期的民意调查结果。”

“你知道我在说什么。”药师将头雕转向旁边的落地玻璃。这是一层露台改造的扩建，以违章建筑特有的力学奇迹悬空在离子流的河道之上，更远的地方则是对岸区划的金融中心，高空障碍灯以可归纳的频率闪烁，IV级禁飞区夜空寂寥。

四万年前，议院的决算账目引起了监察的注意。

“……根据近2705个恒星周期的综合统计结果，与可供追查的实际资金流向进行对照，期间，议院始终存在流向不明的资金漏洞。实际上，几乎任何机构的数据都存在造假，因为误差范围内的资料缺失，约定俗成会在汇总结果上进行一定的修改，这并不完全符合规范但仍然在能够允许的范围内。但问题出在，这些伪造表现出了相似的数理习惯，很可能是同一个人所为。而经过追查，我们有把握确定，隐瞒资金流向的人正是议长震荡波。”

发言的是警车本人，而后，在助手的协助下，他们详细展示了如何重构随机数模型、锁定相似数据活动指向IP、并对嫌疑人进行不知情的数据处理测试、最终锁定目标的证据链。

那个下午，药师刚刚被告知世界上有一个叫Order 66的秘密部门而他已经被加入了，整场会议，他听得最明白的只是那个随机数模型的运行原理。实际上，哪怕多年以后，他始终对“刑侦”一窍不通。感谢警车——塞伯坦现任副总统——总得在公众平台抛头露面，这房间里总算还有一个药师叫得出名字的人。

Order 66，警车直属秘密特工组织，具备从情报处理到危机应对的完整流程为一体的运行能力，处理包括但不限于监察、渗透、应对环形轨省以上级别安全事件的各方面工作。

按照通信网格上最容易被删帖的热门话题，DJD只对威震天怀有个人崇拜、Seeker是红蜘蛛的私兵、雷霆队早已效忠补天士、如果不选风刃当下任总统女性金刚们开票第二天就会把铁堡发射到外太空……警车坐在那么个位置没点自己的势力才比较奇怪。

他们告诉药师，希望他能作为私人医生在接下来的时间里潜伏到震荡波身边，为Order 66回报其行动。

“如果我不愿意呢？”药师问。

那也是他第一次见到环锯，“轻松一针，无事发生。”记忆外科医生如是说。

后来，后来很久，他们开始美食博客圣地巡礼之后，药师才知道，实际上，自从不再需要祸害更多的实验动物之后，环锯再也没把他的探针戳进任何活着的脑模块。当然，当事医生反正是坚称就算没有先例他也有一百二十分的把握一针见效。

四万年后，在震荡波操纵资源建成的秘密空间站连续加班十六个行星周期又十一个大周期后，药师和环锯面对面坐在油吧的露台上。

“知道我来这诊所之后感受最深的是什么吗？”环锯晃着手里的高脚杯，“——直觉总是对的。”

无意冒犯，在我看来，你是会为震荡波的行事风格所折服的人，但也正因如此，你也是能够获取他的信赖的人。警车在一开始就如此坦白，警车总是正确的。

药师苦笑了一声，他更想要表现出些讽刺的意思，但结论而言，那听起来更接近无奈：“我？私人医生的报酬可比在诊所高多了，直觉也能明白，为自己做打算人之常情。”

“专职服务的性质可不一样，你不是那种能忍受别人对你的命运颐气指使的那种人。”

“太好了等我写辞职报告的时候请务必再把这句话对老板说一遍。”

对面瘦削的机子笑出声来。药师基本不太能领会环锯这份幽默感，用法医本人的话说，“在我们这行，只要活着总是值得高兴的”。

药师托着头雕顺势望向外面，他用两根手指在音频接收器上轻轻扣了一下，向环锯发出该打开干扰器谈正事了的信号。顺带一说，这是一个基于鸡尾酒效应——即，在鸡尾酒会上，人是通过捕捉熟悉的语调来从嘈杂的环境中分辨认识的人的声音——的物理波形加密装置，它会对配置者的对话进行干扰，使之混杂在周围的环境中难以分辨，同时在输入方面提供相应的解码。

“说真的，政客为了实现目的可以做到什么程度？”

“任何。”环锯随口回答，尽管药师没有看这边，他还是做出了一个翻手掌的动作表现那种无所谓。

药师小声骂了一句：“精神损失可以申请工伤吗。”

“你知道——”记忆外科医生把尾音拖得十分婉转。

药师转头就看到那根探针：“建议对出生入死的一线特工多一点人文关怀。”

“听我的现在后悔来得及。”环锯拿起他的杯子，顺带给药师的内线发了一张“快逃！”.jpg。

“我不确定……我想我已经得到震荡波的某种信任了。”

“作为医生？研究助手？总不能是朋友？”

“之前，有一次实验出了事故，我把他从爆炸里救了出来，而之后我们亲密了很多……简而言之——”喷气机的散热系统深深置换，“——他亲了我。”


	2. Chapter 2

接吻就是交换两个人的口腔锈菌群落。  
功能主义注定是这个世界上很多痛苦的根源，比如说，当电视上录像带放到过场的风景画面，药师忽然想看一眼沙发另一半坐着的救护车时，他的一级缓存里闪现的第一个念头并不是“吻他”，而是上学期已经考完了的纳米生物学大题。之后，他们和往常一样在进充电舱前做清理维护，顺带聊一点从电影展开的象征或哲学。和很多时候一样，那个晚上救护车并没有注意到药师偷看过他，但在那之后不久，冬天来临，救护车先贴近了他的唇甲。  
起先，他们撞到牙齿，药师能感觉到一瞬间的来自救护车那边的焦躁，药师刚把下颌的传动轮松开，救护车就用舌尖找到了他的牙床。药师一直愿意接受他的哥哥对他做的任何事，而救护车学东西一向很快。  
坦白说，对于接吻——以及与之相关的社会文化层面的一系列关联意义——药师称不上有经验。  
在很长一段时间里，救护车是药师认知与诠释许多事物的必需途径，如果让药师尝试描述生活的世界，以他最熟稔的方式，他会画一个思维导图，里面有很多根线都连接到救护车，例如比图书馆效率高12.7%的公园长椅、老板每次都不太情愿但还是会卖给他们的四倍浓缩研磨能量……这不仅是火种双子固有的共用通感，而是许多事情都是先与救护车相关，药师才能理解个中缘由，若非如此，只有那些早有前人编撰清晰的原理定论能让药师感到安全。随着他们分开的年岁渐长，时至今日，药师终于成了给别人的考纲里编名词解释的那个，也习惯了不再经由救护车又如何与生活共处。当很多事都变成回忆之后，每每想起，药师还是难免惊讶于救护车在相处过程中的那些主动。  
可接吻不会包含在内，接吻不会出现在没有救护车的世界中。

药师不知道怎么要和环锯谈这个，他试着预料接下来话题的走向，他的同僚会传达一个警车的具体指示，还是会就地引用起有关应激状态下反常行为的过往研究？又或者，就像普通的朋友间那样的，他们应该聊些“私事”，聊聊难免的无疾而终——药师会用这个词概括救护车与他的种种，包括他们分开那部分，但紧接着，药师感觉到，这个描述并不适用于震荡波。  
有关现任议长在革命时期与两位领袖的逸事，在塞伯坦可谓人尽皆知。那不是一个称得上“无疾而终”的故事，奥利安·派克斯在与星皇的战斗中牺牲，威震天也在不久之后远赴他星，如今，相知相伴度过最艰难那段岁月的三人之中，只剩下震荡波还留在塞伯坦。  
他们将他遗弃在这颗星球上——第一次与震荡波一对一地会面时，药师就有了这样的感觉。属于首席医官的诊室配备了所有达官贵人要求的要素，衔接着落地窗的曲面屏环绕着会吸收一切反射波的隔音结构，那架涂装清浅的机子站在中心，好像也会在这个安静的空间里消失。等相互建立起一点能够开始聊天的基础信赖，他们聊起过关于这种少见的浅色涂装的话题，议员阖着光镜，像偶尔药师迟到时看到他在小憩时那样地，斜倚着扶手，说这个在塞伯坦不常见的配色以前也有人夸过，那人说，蓝色绿色还有白色的构成让他联想到行星乍醒的初春。药师理解了一下才想起几乎用不到的有机生态概论，他在芯里反驳“塞伯坦可没有这种风景”，但不知为何地理解了震荡波在说什么。  
与震荡波相处的几万年，如是种种的片段大多都没法写进Order 66的报告里。警车也只是在最开始的时候会做事无巨细的询问，后来大概是做出自己的间谍已经得到目标信赖的评估，除却巨大的转折，细节上也不再多做过问。  
震荡波的吻算是巨大的转折吗？药师不知道。

桌对面，相隔两杯鸡尾酒的环锯显然花了一点时间才暂且接受了自己听到了什么。  
“抱歉，”药师第一次看到记忆外科医生如此谨言慎行，“你有空给我的音频接收系统做一套检查吗？”  
“你的系统好得很。”药师语气很不好地回答。  
“不是，但是，可是……”他像指挥乐队似的挥舞了一下胳膊，在休止符那一顿后满脸征询地看向药师。  
“也不能排除这只是个意外，毕竟当时太黑了，可能他只是不小心撞到我……”药师一开始还学了一下警车做逻辑分析时的语气，但也只是一开始，他没法否认这话是说给自己听的。  
“你看过通信网格连载小说吗，你应该申请试试你已经会写开头了——”见药师面甲越来越黑，环锯赶忙改口，“你可以具体描述一下我帮你分析分析。”记忆外科医生神色友善，虚伪得就好像有人正在给他拍感动塞伯坦年度人物的宣传照，药师甚至能听到他的光圈咔嚓咔嚓眨巴了两下。  
“我要给警车发邮件换一个接头人。”这话药师说过很多次，不如说，在和环锯的见面中，能够不说这句话就顺利结束的反而比较少。  
环锯应对这种“威胁”得芯应手，当即顺坡下手刹，卖乖地哄了药师几句。

药师深知，至少在这份工作里，自己才是更离不开环锯的那个。  
曾经有过的类似状况里，他由衷感慨过环锯在关照他人情绪方面的素养，他们说起过有朝一日炒了警车拥抱自由，环锯想了包括在电影院卖焦油爆晶的无数个新职业，听得药师忍不住打断问他为什么不去当一个精神健康咨询师，记忆外科医生摇摇头，说唯独这个不行，手术上的经验会让他忍不住去想不该想的捷径。不过严肃的气氛没持续几秒，当事医师很快话锋一转，抱怨起了“而且那些心理医生是真的很难相处！”。  
与社交完全建立在工作基础上的药师不同，环锯有普通塞伯坦人那样普通维持着关系的朋友，其中包括那些知名心理学界人士出没的沙龙——他总和他们吵得不可开交，然后过不了几周期相关的抱怨就会变成药师通讯系统里两位数起步的未读邮件。

也许他们算是朋友，那种不在一起工作也可以找个理由一起干点什么的那种朋友（如果他们不再是同事的前提条件不是环锯真的要用给他一针的话）。一边考虑着，药师一边感觉到一点莫名的信心。  
而和朋友诉说感情的困扰是可以被理解的。药师几乎都要说服自己了，可看着对面那副嬉皮笑脸的表情又有点走到陷阱里的气愤。  
“你有没有听过‘闷骚’这个词，”环锯自顾自说了起来，“这个词用于形容那种内芯活动太多但实际上没对象的人，顺带一说一般前者是导致后者的原因。”  
药师瞪了他一镜。  
环锯往后缩了一下，推推手掌表示“您请您请”。  
药师又给自己做了一次深置换，说这个比想象的更难，他把面前杯子拿起来闷掉，才在高纯冲击的晕眩中闭着光镜破罐破摔：“你说警车是不看电影吗，一般情报机构都得在把间谍派出去之前做个培训的吧，比如怎么当一个感情骗子之类的。”  
对面先是传来什么卡了一下的咔嗒一声，然后环锯才以诡异的语调询问：“我可以笑吗？”  
“他渣的我说不可以你就不笑了吗。”药师臂甲撑在桌上，双手扶着角雕挡住光镜。  
“对不起，噗……”至少环锯真的控制了自己不要伤害朋友的感情，“但是等等你不会真的在想和震荡波——你知道。”  
“又不是我不想就能转身就走……”药师小声自语，“说实话，环锯，我不觉得我能和他好好相处。这不是去当一个高官的医生，或者去当一个疯狂科学家的助手……”  
“我能问吗……”记忆外科医生也把他剩下的饮料倒了下去，“你和救护车后来怎么样了。”  
药师惊讶地发现被别人提到救护车也不会那么让他难受，他甚至顺利地理解了提问完整的意思：“没怎么样，最多每年能收到两封邮件，但有时我觉得没有更好，OA里的邮件都不会100%全是加班。”他想自嘲地笑一声，但只是再次意识到自己 在幽默方面的天赋有多糟糕，“好吧……可那又怎么样？我还是想他。在首席医官的阅读权限里，我找到了救护车之前做的有关抑制火种链接的电路改造的论文，我当时就想也许我应该发给你，但我没发，我到现在也不想和他分开。”  
环锯站起来，一手撑在桌面上地伸过来拍拍喷气机的肩膀。  
“谢谢我没事。”药师拍了拍那只手背，继续道，“可是问题不在这。说到底，我和救护车只是——过去时。可震荡波不一样……”  
“明白了，你担心威震天会让DJD把你突突了。”环锯坐回椅子上，深以为然地点头，双臂环胸向后靠着，然后在药师真的扭头就走之前严肃地补充，“这样你的救护车也会和你一样惨遭不测。”  
“知道吗有时候我真的不相信警车愿意听你作报告。”  
“哦那你低估警车了，他还和爵士做过搭档。”环锯不以为然，趁机打开菜单又往系统上戳了几下。  
多年下来，药师早就学会了和环锯对话的要义就在于不要与之对话，他继续道：“我担心的是他对奥利安·派克斯……”  
法医继续滑动着酒水单，漫不经芯地随口答：“确实是个问题，要是你最后报告那个打不开的实验室里是震荡波想要复活老情人的死灵法术现场，警车一定不会高兴的。”  
药师不禁在试图想象之后抖了一下。  
“但那话怎么说来的，”忽然，环锯又补充了一句，“职业道德的第一条：不要先入为主臆测患者的生活。”

第二轮的点单之后，五彩斑斓的杯子堆满了大半的桌面。  
药师成功对现状表示出看法之前环锯先开了口：“反正你一时半会儿肯定说不完。而且警车出钱。”众所周知，后半的内容一般是重点。


	3. Chapter 3

一个恒星周期中的大多时间，药师都会待在哈德恩的勘探空间站里。  
由于警车（以他副总统的身份）提出的反对特权的倡议，过去针对服务上层执政机的首席医官彻底脱离了原本的工作内容，有时候，药师也忍不住想反对特权的最初目的是不是就是为了把他直接调到这个鬼地方。按照环锯的分析，监控震荡波一事的优先级之高，警车似乎愿意为此支付任何代价，至于更根源的矛盾，记忆外科医生也知之甚少，但他还是安慰药师放宽芯，一切无非就是从铁堡一环内搬迁到星系“一环内”的小区别。  
另一方面，在这座本来就是科研机构的建筑里，震荡波分配了一个比之锻金实验室都不逊色的独立研究室给医官。结论而言，除了非要首席亲自主刀的情况——和那些只能当面接洽的汇报——等发现时，戴森球里的时光已经长到足够改变他的生活。

当然，事情并非一开始就是如此。正如那些所有的让半路出家的特工在反复思考过却依旧无法感受到“早有征兆”的细节，药师第一次到震荡波的研究所纯粹是一个巧合。  
那天，和之前的几万年一样，他坐在塞伯坦地表的办公室里，然后接到了一通几经转接的通讯，对方自称哲拉萨斯高等技术学院附属能源发展研究所的医务室，打来电话是希望药师能够即刻前往研究所，以处理震荡波的一些状况，“并不紧急，也并不致命，但是出于保密要求，我们不能接入议长的数据库”。  
等药师把情况汇报给警车、排除万难（主要是说市中心的午高峰）在太空港坐上穿梭机、最终到达目的地的医务室时，震荡波已经在隔离监护室锁死了二十个大周期。那个记不得全称研究所的常驻医生是一个迷你金刚，在航行途中，他们就完成了有关信息及监测数据的全部接洽，药师刚一入港便被直接领到了已经准备好他的认证代码的脑模块运算同步器前。  
如一开始的报告所说，震荡波的状况“并不紧急，也并不致命”，由于哲拉萨斯高等技术学院的专利清单里甚至包括外接缓存处理器，药师要做的全部事情其实只是把震荡波原本的安全重启编码清理出来，一面为其过分的未雨绸缪感到惊叹。  
再抬头时，药师发现原本等在办公室的迷你金刚不知什么时候已经走了，他调整了几次焦距，终于看清留在桌面的数据板写着“冲调机的开关不太好用，你泡能量饮料记得用力按。下面柜子有一次性杯子。”  
震荡波在几次安全重启后重新上线。药师拖了一把折叠椅坐在监护室里面，等待的迷瞪里不知不觉进入了节电状态。  
“医生。”药师在这一声呼唤里醒过来，还没调好的光圈里，旁边床上的淡色机子笼着虚影，“欢迎来到‘熔炉’。”震荡波说。

那天晚上，震荡波安排了一个空舱室给滞留的首席医官。类似环形轨省的研究所走廊空阔，药师想起哲院奖学金之苛刻简直在医学界都算得上传说，闲聊间不禁调侃震荡波招不到生怎么空宿舍还那么少。  
旁边并肩走着的院长闻言挤出一副抱歉的表情：“说来惭愧……”震荡波语气艰难，“这里延毕很常见。”  
药师摇头，他想起自己也总会见到的那些靠着走廊就睡着了的实习生：“也许您的标准学期应该加长了。”  
“我是说加长过后的。”震荡波的声音听起来有点委屈。

当药师比起首席医官更加彻底地成为研究所的校医，某次聊天中，震荡波又提起这件事来。彼时，震荡波由衷感叹那次随口的闲谈里，药师表现的同理心对他可谓醍醐灌顶。这个赞美过于真诚，搞得药师反倒有点不知所措。  
“以前，有人和我说，”这时候，药师已经知道，当震荡波专门使用这个人称代词时，谈起的就是奥利安·派克斯，“等到革命结束，塞伯坦重归安宁，他希望大学和研究所都能开放基础数据库，让所有人获得同样的对话机会。”震荡波说，“那时候，我和他志同道合，他对未来的期望总能吸引我。但唯独这件事，我一开始并不能理解。我觉得这个愿望太理想化了，功能主义固然荒谬，但知识却从来并非人人平等。  
“所有，当你拥有如此的才华，却依旧能够共情那些‘不受眷顾’者的艰辛，我不得不重新审视自己。”  
“那你大概高估我了。在我们那届，我是被认为最不学无术的那一个。” 药师不想继续这个话题，芯不在焉打发了他。

之后，随着震荡波的系统锁死发病频率日益变高，主恒星的勘探所渐渐成了药师的新家。时不时地，当他从一夜休眠中上线，医官还是会觉得震荡波的那句“欢迎来到‘熔炉’”恍如昨日。  
在打发时间的阅读里，药师翻过一些经由环锯提供的，某间沙龙的哲学辩题。有人提出过塞伯坦人对“时间”的理解方式和宇宙中的大多生物有根本的不同，碳基生物本能以自身的寿命度量时间，塞伯坦人却更多依赖外界的环境更迭与大事件。  
其实这对药师并非新鲜的课题，救护车曾经纯粹出于未能赢得课堂辩论的置气好几个恒星周期都致力搜寻塞伯坦人并非永生的证据，但现在，有关诸事都和救护车本人一样，不过是旧日之物罢了。  
在哲拉萨斯高等技术学院附属能源发展研究所（药师终于能一口气把这个词念完了），真正把这个地方简称为“熔炉”的人屈指可数，除了震荡波本人，剩下的只有几位早已自立门户只是极偶尔才来探望恩师的毕业生。药师一度怀疑，把所有用这个象征性名词的人列个清单，所属Order 66的都比在学院档案里的多。环锯怀疑“熔炉”这个命名大有一种宗教性的启示意味，就连向来视“直觉”为大忌的警车都对此半信半疑。  
出于些许的试探与更多的好奇心，药师直接找震荡波问过为什么起那么个名字。震荡波听罢语气毫无波澜，说因为最初策划盖这个戴森球的时候目标是把主恒星变成为塞伯坦功能的大反应炉，他比划了一下，在等待药师反应之前下意识挠了挠面甲，看起来他反倒是为为什么要问这个更加茫然的那一边。  
药师自然早给自己想好了退路，神色悲悯：“哦那还好，我还以为是你们这边项目的金属烧伤太多了，所以大家这么叫。”  
震荡波闻言哧一声笑出来，努力控制着笑意和药师搭话：“对不起医生我们在反省了下次一定多采购点防护立场发生器。”  
药师翻了个懒得理他的光镜。  
震荡波又说：“说起来，你原本以为你来这得做什么。”  
监控你，窃取Order 66要求的情报。药师芯说。震荡波毫无征兆的锁死并非数据压力造成的过载，而是更加深层的悖论造成的跳出，药师相信，这个病因正是警车想要的东西那露出水面的一角。救护车一度信奉“有机会治疗患者是患者赋予医生的信任和荣誉”，当药师实在忍不住骂“你为什么现在才来”的时候，他总这样规劝自己，但在震荡波这件事上，一些更为复杂的东西使药师感到难过。  
这些自我融洽期间，医官随口应付着和监视对象的对话：“我不知道。你看，这可是哲拉萨斯学院，我以为我都得在学会报告里写什么时空穿梭造成的精神紊乱、量子塌陷造成的湮灭伤……”  
“抱歉，这只是个矿场。有机会我一定给你递14舰队的推荐信。”  
药师不知道震荡波说的是个什么玩意儿，议长对于星际文明的文化成果涉猎广泛。不知道是在笑引起的平衡辅助校准，还是单纯的心情不错，震荡波的扰流板摇晃着。总之，那肯定不是什么塞伯坦——甚至这个宇宙里——真的存在的东西。


	4. Chapter 4

_依本人之见，这个世界最仁慈的地方，莫过于人类思维无法融会贯通它的全部内容。我们生活在一个名为无知的平静小岛上，被无穷无尽的黑色海洋包围，而我们本就不该扬帆远航。科学——每一种科学——都按照自己的方向勉力前行，因此几乎没有带来什么伤害；但迟早有一天，某些看似不相关的知识拼凑到一起，就会开启有关现实的恐怖景象，揭示人类在其中的可怕处境，而我们或者会发疯，或者会逃离这致命的光芒，躲进新的黑暗时代，享受那里的静谧与安全。_

这是来自震荡波无数的星际文化收藏品中的一小段摘录，它属于一块型号古旧的数据板，在因为震动从书架坠落到地板上的撞击中被启动，正好翻出这一段话所在的页码。还要四个大周期，药师才会在最后的整理过程捡到数据板并在试图关闭时瞥到这段话；还要数千年，药师才会惊觉这个被紧急通讯叫醒的深夜或许意义重大。现在，药师站在震荡波的舱室门口，急救用安全代码终于转化成了气动阀门开放的声音。

在站在这里等开门之前，药师对于自己可能面对的状况做过些起码的预期。震荡波的状况在持续地恶化：他会在连续的工作后因为无法承受缓存堆积而突发锁死，在被严令限制两次磁盘整理休眠之间的工作时长后，情况又渐渐转变为偶尔的启动困难，药师给他在床头装了那种会出现在住院病房的紧急按钮，以及配套的舱门运行监控，一旦收到呼叫或者震荡波没能按照预定的时间离开舱室，情况就意味着需要医官去看看。更进一步，药师也准备了一个集合逻辑缓存条和记忆扇区备份硬盘的小盒子提议震荡波随身装备，但受到了后者的拒绝，震荡波说那会让他感觉很不好，好像自己病入膏肓，但间谍身份的过分敏感让药师相信，根本原因在于震荡波仍在规避一切可能导致私密信息遭获取的风险。

药师刚躺进充电舱就被叫了起来，他感觉肩膀的齿轮很紧，提在手上的器材箱很重。那是个为震荡波的状况定制的设备，因为也没有别的场合会用，几乎成了药师的随身物品，以便这样的情况发生时不需要再去医疗坞拿东西。好了，在里面等着的是什么？又能有多糟？13.2%的可能他会看到指令错误的扭曲关节，又或者是0.46%的概率面对一颗需要复苏的静止火种？

当舱门开启，药师立刻意识到，事情远比他想象中严重的得多。

首先进入视野的是一片狼藉的办公区。药师几乎有点感谢Order 66临阵磨枪的训练，他放下震荡波专用的生命维持箱，找出子空间里的小口径相位枪，一面规划处一条看起来可靠的路线靠近因为形变而半敞着的隔离私人区域的门。

在转进去之后，他见到了平躺在充电床上的大型机体。在惊讶之中，有一瞬间药师甚至忘了自己还握着枪。

“药师？”震荡波的声音把他拉回现实。

“普神在上！”药师艰难地一边维持着他不擅长的警戒，一边挪到声音传来的位置——充电床的侧面，震荡波蜷缩着躺在那里，“你还好吗？能和我说状况吗？“

可能源于想要笑一下放松的初衷，震荡波剧烈地咳喘了一阵。但他的状况或许真的尚在掌控，在药师把扫描系统打开之前，议员抬手又一次示意了不必那么担心：“我还好，至少比你想象的情况肯定好些。“

“我很想相信你很清醒，比如你可不可以在二十个字以内给我一个不联络给安保室的理由？”

“你开着扫描。”震荡波回答，“它已经给你答案了。”

震荡波的火种、供能、系统以及更多的基础维生功能都在安全范围内，但这并不意味着他的情况可以称得上好。

他的机体能量水平很低，这样的指标一般意味着存在能量持续泄漏的创口。药师很快找到了它们：不需要扫描也能看出来的是折断的机翼，被扯出来的断管现在还在往外漏能量液；另一方面，因为油箱移位造成的内部管路泄漏也急需处理；除此之外还有数不清的小型创面，其中最让人无法忽视的则是对接系统的外伤。

出于本能，药师不愿意这么想，但震荡波本人的态度无疑引导着一种可能，造成眼前这些惨状的是一场疯狂的拆卸。

“告诉我事情不是我猜的那样……”药师不禁扶了一下角雕以唤回自己的理智。

“对不起……”震荡波小声说。

“没关系……准确来说，你没做错什么，更不用向我道歉。”药师维持着摁住头雕的姿势，他还没想出一个妥善的方案。在手掌没有遮住的视野边缘，药师能看见那台躺在床上锁死的大型机，先前他过于在意震荡波的安危，没有把注意力放在那边，但现在，一旦得知了具体的状况，他忽然很不希望余光会在不经意间瞥到某些与“凶案”息息相关的“部件”。

“我让你不愉快了。”

药师叹了口气：“没有，但你让我担心。”他终于定了定神望向震荡波，“现在，总之，我们从这开始吧，如果你愿意，告诉我你哪里疼。”

震荡波没有迅速回答。

“等我一下，我把箱子拿过来。”药师想要站起身，但感觉震荡波似乎因为这个动作剧烈地挣扎了一下，“别担心，我马上就回来。”试了试，他才把手从以伤员来说竭尽全力的攥握里抽出来。

去拿设备箱的时候，药师发现舱门不知何时自动锁了回去。对于Order 66的工作来说这可能不是个好消息，但现在，他为震荡波感到了一丝安心。

再一次转回卧室，药师不可避免注意到了大型机上的“核心部件”，渣的，他芯下骂了句脏话，甚至有点气愤自己的理智怎么就能那么快捕捉好建模直接放进震荡波的机体档案进行比对。

但有些事一旦意识到就很难再忽视，他强迫自己把注意力放在震荡波的情况上，首当其冲映入视线的却是那一滩被压在蜷缩的机体之下，又因为动作被抹得到处都是的积液。震荡波侧卧着，已经扭曲的臀甲下，同样被损毁了闭合能力的对接面板一览无余。

饶了他吧，药师感到一种投诉无门，当初和警车说好的可不包括这些。他上一次见到因为往接口里放不得了的东西而躺到医生面前的案例甚至是还没从医学院毕业的实习期，面不改色处理这种状况绝非药师的强项。不是说要给患者分三六九等，只是，纵使最金枝玉叶的贵人，在涉及私生活的方面，都难免宁愿相信小广告也不想告诉首席医官。

“我会先重构你的核心循环系统，基本就是把你的重要器官转接给充电床供能，切断有创伤的线路组。然后再慢慢清理剩下的部分。如果你关于这一部分手术方案有问题或者意见最好现在告诉我，毕竟这一针下去你得睡好一阵。”

“谢谢你在这。”

“这样的可以等你没事了再说。”

“我会没事的，不是吗？”震荡波眨了眨光镜。

药师承认自己有一种往那颗头雕上揉一把的冲动——如果不是“脑模块仍处在震荡损伤中时应避免摇晃”的部分更先一步改写了他的本能的话。

在便携发生器构成的临时惰性场里完成火种接驳那一刻，药师意识到，他已经做完了整场手术里所有简单的部分。

震荡波仍然维持着那种蜷缩的睡姿，药师卸除了其后背包括机翼在内的突兀件，从那里接入火种核心循环。为避免震荡波在麻醉消退后翻身，额外还增加了一套外部支撑。

剩下的都是无所谓先后的清理，药师这么说服自己，他不想那么快面对正题，好在现在确实有那么点空闲。

他从箱子里找出修复凝胶，把它们涂抹到从面甲开始的挫伤上。麻醉效力仍然锁死着神经电路，直到药师把上药的喷头深入他的口腔，震荡波依然对此毫无察觉。扫描结果显示，那里面的创面深入摄食管。在用气动探针清扫环境的时候，不受控析出的电解液让药师感到些困扰，他本来的想法是只处理口腔内的软金属挫伤，反正随着自然吞咽药物也会流进摄食管，但现在看着事先铺好的纳米垫层已经湿掉一大片，他不得不考虑借用探头的帮助直接把摄食管内的伤痕也处理掉——反正火种改线的麻醉剂量比无痛油箱镜可大得多。

再下一步则是形变严重的胫甲，在遭遇……施暴……的过程中，那个地方似乎被大型机一把死死抓住，外甲、下液压缸和踝齿轮都被直接捏成了一块。参考震荡波外甲上更多的、同向的大面积擦痕，药师几乎都能看到那种在想逃走时被抓着脚踝拽回原处的现场。无论如何，按照震荡波这个级别的标准，这已经是可以直接订购替换肢的水平了。

最后需要当场处理的则是那些最直接的，老实说，药师根本不想面对的部分。遭受蹂躏后的对接系统惨不忍睹，药师试图从记忆扇区翻到一点可以稳定情绪的经验，唯一类似的储备竟然还是和环锯闲谈里提到的一些“法医现场”。最大的好消息莫过于震荡波还活着，状况稳定，就对话的条理性来看，甚至也不需要强拆后的心理疏导。

药师的思维不受控地延伸了出去，这或许也不能称作强拆，他想。

那台大型机现在倒在旁边彻底下线，而根据有备无患的扫描，那里面甚至没有火种。那台大机子的机型是辆载重卡车。这个答案甚至不需要调用载具模式课教的那套变形逻辑，只要瞥到上面的涂装就一目了然。那是一台定制的“玩具”，震荡波必然有作为最后保障的停机指令。事情发展到这个程度，他才让它停下——

药师意识到，有些东西他并不是很想去确认答案。他把因为过度形变卡死在错误位置的次级油箱打开，祈祷自己不需要在中途去倒气泵另一端的储液罐。

按照药师最不期望的，震荡波在清创执行到对接通道的时候从麻醉中恢复了过来。逃避可耻，还没用，药师芯说。好在他已经把保护叶片折断后插入软金属中的碎片都捡出来了，至少剩下的部分不至于那么疼。

药师想，他也许应该在永久锁死的边缘再试探一下，也不能说试探，他有把握让震荡波下线更长的时间而不至于损害其系统。那其实是个好主意，不禁可以避免操作时引起尴尬的生理反应，也正好趁机找找这个房间里有没有警车想要的东西。

去他渣的警车吧，药师对自己说，无论事情是怎么发展到这一步的——救护车的离去也好，警车的计谋也罢——他现在是震荡波的医生，他总得最先为眼前这个人考虑。

也许是更加复杂的理智尚未完全重构，也许是这架机体今天已经经历了足够多的艰难，在迷离之中，震荡波因为医官给接口上药的触碰发出很轻的哼哼声。

在硬盘读取的端口，记忆中的震荡波光彩照人，完美无缺。就是那样一台机子，他在议会慷慨陈词的照片铺满各大头条，甚至连警车的内部会议的投影图都是用的同一张，用以提醒众人这是一个多么强大的对手。

药师生出一种悲伤。

很久以后，药师已然可以自由进出震荡波相当一部分的“秘密房间”。某一天，他把痴迷计算的科学家拽出爆炸的实验室，备用电机重启的数十秒里，他感觉自己被拥抱，然后他们鼻尖匆忙地相撞，唇甲碰到了一起。那一刻，药师就会想起很多细节来，想起自己过分熟知震荡波的一切。

照明重新上线时，震荡波已经走出去几塞米之外。药师有了确实的把握，他可以比预想的和震荡波走得更近，但他永远不能和环锯、和Order 66说明白其中的原由。

回到善后的当场，药师立刻就领悟到，自己知道了一件不可以和任何人说的事。数万年，他的工作是搜寻攻破震荡波防备的弱点，而现在，他知道了那台清冷的机子最难以启齿的秘密。他求助于他，药师理解了，这并非他们信任深厚，只是在这世界上，他这样的形同陌路已经是震荡波最能依赖的人。他大可背弃他，震荡波没脆弱到会为此受伤，正是这个部分让药师由衷地难过。

在震荡波清醒地上线之前，更多是由于受够了胡思乱想，药师试着做了点间谍那一部分的工作。几乎所有的支撑物都被撞击过，药师尽力让自己专注在手头的事，记录力场窗外的恒星活动情况、办公桌终端的传输规格、数据板立架的储量和分类……而不是那上面的划痕、下面的污渍。尽管主观不那么愿意，考量上也不打算将其提交进Order 66的汇报，他还是给充电床上的定制机拍摄了现场照片。

其间，原本的起床铃响了一次，药师也花了点时间编了一套实验事故报告上传进医疗档案，以便如果有人问起震荡波今天怎么没露面时能有个官方解释。

舱室调整至模拟塞伯坦地面正午进光量的时候，震荡波完成了他的重启。

“我都要习惯睁开光镜就看到你坐在旁边了。”震荡波试着笑了笑。

“哦那我希望你以改掉这个习惯为目标。”药师则非常希望自己看起来确实很疲惫。

“医生，如果你有任何想问的，都可以直接问我。”

“不打听病人的隐私是我们的职业道德。无论如何……别做会伤害你自己的事。”

“我不知道……只是，也许我之后做了更不可挽回的事……你能不能……”在药师回答之前，他又说，“没事，忘了吧。”

先前收拾现场过程中一股脑塞进存储的数据解包到那块被摔开机的数据板。药师囫囵分析了一下，把它丢进外星小说的范畴。那是个以不可知的恐惧为核心的世界，作者相信，真正的“真相”对脆弱的生物而言难以接受的。

你真的想再往里面走吗？药师听到有声音发问。

他想起救护车来。记忆里的那颗火种永远光明，燃烧着真诚、勇敢与不竭的爱。“我想知道为什么”，救护车总这么说，不假思索，“如果绝望不可战胜，那身处其中的人就一定需要同伴分担”。


End file.
